


Beije-me, Querido

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Universe, Double Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Portuguese, Relationship Study, Romance, Short
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: "Tinha vinte e sete anos, mas sentia-se um adolescente, dez anos mais jovem, vivendo as peripécias de um primeiro beijo, de um primeiro selar de lábios que arrancava suspiros."
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov





	Beije-me, Querido

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2018

O impulso que fez Viktor atravessar o rinque e se jogar nos braços de Yuri — abraçando-o, beijando-o — fora aniquilador, no entanto o que deixou o russo com os olhos azuis abertos e a mente divagando durante toda a madrugada foi a sensação ainda quente em seus lábios.

Não estava em seus planos encantar-se por Yuri — tudo bem, encantar-se por sua patinação talvez sim, mas _aquilo…_ Aquilo que fazia seu peito pular e seus pelos eriçados dançarem sobre sua pele ao ritmo de uma brisa apaixonante, causada pelos movimentos que Yuri fazia ao seu redor, _aquilo_ definitivamentenão estava em seus planos.

Aquele beijo foi muito mais do que uma comemoração, muito mais do que qualquer termo existente no mundo na verdade. E Viktor queria repeti-lo, ali, enquanto tentava dormir, enquanto pensava se Yuri sentia o mesmo, enquanto sorria feito um bobo em meio a escuridão do quarto.

Tinha vinte e sete anos, mas sentia-se um adolescente, dez anos mais jovem, vivendo as peripécias de um primeiro beijo roubado, de um primeiro selar de lábios que arrancava suspiros.

Não, não conseguiria dormir.

E alguém que encontrava-se na mesma situação batia na porta de seu quarto.

Era Yuri, impaciente, pedia-lhe um beijo.


End file.
